Ode to Percabeth
by celestialstarynight
Summary: Just a bunch of songs I think go along with Percy and Annabeth's relationship at various stages. Some sad. Some happy. Enjoy.
1. Bottom Of The Ocean

**Okay here's my disclaimer (Do I have to do this I only see it on half of the stories?) and to help I have a guest star. Please welcome...Nico! ****Nico: Why did you pick me I won't even be in these? ****Yeah I know but I just love you so do the disclaimer. ****Nico: Fine, celestialstarynight does not own Percy Jackson or any of its **characters**. Nor does she own any Miley Cyrus songs. Thanks for the help you can go now. Nico: Can't I just hang out here? Nope. Goodbye.**

* * *

><p>Bottom of the Ocean<p>

Miley Cyrus

Annabeth POV

_It's been in the past for awhile _

It had been five days since the Mt. Helens accident. And Percy still hadn't returned. I remembered kissing him before I ran out and that silly look on his face.

_I get a flash and I smile_

I smiled at the bitter sweet memory.

_Am I crazy? Still miss you baby_

I couldn't believe he was gone.

_It was real_

_It was right_

The kiss was everything he had come to mean to me.

_But it burned too hot to survive_

And now he was gone.

_All that's left is _

_All these ashes_

I would probably never see him again

_Where does the love go?_

_I don't know _

_When it's all said and done_

_How could I be losing you forever?_

_After all the time we spent together_

Ever since we were twelve and went on that first quest together.

_Had to know why I had to lose you_

_Now you've just become_

_Like everything I'll never find again_

_At the bottom of the ocean_

The tears drum a rhythm on my jeans.

_dodo do dodo dodo do dodo dodo doo _

_In my dream you appear_

That night I have the dream again. I see us standing there. I kiss him and then turn invisible.

_For awhile you were here_

I watch as he makes his final stand and the volcano erupts.

_So I keep sleepin'_

_Just to keep you with me_

I see it over and over again in my mind.

_I'll draw a map _

_Connect the dots_

The camp still needs to plan and I try my best to help.

_With all the memories that I got _

_What I'm missing _

_I'll keep reliving _

The dream comes every night for two weeks

_Where does the love go?_

_I don't know_

_When it's all said and done_

_How could I be losing you forever?_

_After all the time we spent together _

I remembered the day he showed up and I was convinced he was the one to get me out of camp.

_Had to know why I had to lose you _

_Now you've just become_

_Like everything I'll never find again_

_At the bottom of the ocean _

His memorial will start in about an hour. I let some more tears fall.

_dodo do dodo dodo do dodo dodo doo_

Where are you Seaweed Brain?

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	2. Won't Say I'm In Love

**Okay so this time I have "duhduh dada daaaaa" Thalia Grace here to help intro the story. So, Thal, what's up?  
><strong>**Thalia: How should I know? _You_ brought _me_ remember?  
>Fine next time I'll have Nico back.<br>Thalia: Are you implying that I'm not as good at this as Corpse Breath?  
>Well duh. He didn't sass me. Plus I love him so of course he's gonna be better than you.<br>Thalia: You had to like boys.  
>Hey you like Percy. Not as the way Annabeth does but you get my point. Speaking of Perceabeth how about that disclaimer?<br>Thalia: Can I leave when I'm done?  
>Of course.<br>Thalia: Alright then, celestialstarynight is a 15 year old girl and therefore can't own PJO or anything Disney related.  
>Thanks Thal!<br>Thalia: Whatever. Bye.**

* * *

><p>I Won't Say I'm In Love<p>

From Hercules

Narrator  
><strong>Annabeth<br>**Juniper  
><em>Wood Nymphs and Juniper<em>

Annabeth was walking back towards the pavilion to give Percy his birthday cupcake that she and Tyson had just finished making. She was thinking about everything that had happened that day and how she had been stupid to let her feelings for Luke cloud her judgment. 'He'd still be alive if it wasn't for you' she thought miserably. 'No!' she thought back 'you can't think like that. Luke made his decisions. There was nothing you could do about it'.

**If there's a prize for rotten judgment**

**I guess I've already won that**

**No man is worth the aggravation**

**That's ancient history**

**Been there**

**Done that**

She would never let it happen again. As she walked by the forest she heard music.

_Who you think kidden'_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to ya_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right though you_

**Oh no...**

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel_

_And who you're thinkin' of_

Juniper and her friends fallowed Annabeth determined to get her and Percy together because they could tell how much they liked each other.

**Ohh...**

**No chance**

**No way **

**I won't say it**

**No, no**

You swoon

You sigh

Why deny it

Uh-oh

**It's too cliché**

**I won't say I'm in love**

Annabeth wasn't quite sure how she felt about Percy yet, but there was no way she was going to go off and start talking about love like a daughter of Aphrodite.

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming**

'**Get a grip girl!'**

**Unless you're dying to**

**Cry your**

**Heart out**

**Ohh...**

Annabeth didn't know what she would do if Percy turned on her like Luke did.

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up that you_

_Got, got, got it bad_

**Ohh...**

**No chance**

**Now way **

**I won't say it**

**No, no**

Give up but give in

Check the grin you're in love

**This seen won't play**

**I won't say I'm in love...**

_You're doin' flips_

_Read our lips_

_You're in love_

'Is it really that obvious?' Annabeth thought to herself as she walked.

**You're way of base**

**I won't say it**

She won't say it

No

**Get off my case**

**I won't say it**

"Leave me alone." She told them irritably.

_Girl don't be proud_

_It's okay_

_You're in love..._

Ohh...

At least out loud

I won't say I'm in love...

'Well, I guess it's worth a shot' Annabeth thought to herself as she reached the pavilion. "Hey," She slid next to Percy on the bench, "Happy birthday."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so maybe the wood nymphs wouldn't do that but I didn't wan't to have it be the Aphrodite girls.<strong>


	3. Rhythem Of Love

**Ready for the disclaimer? Okay today we have Percy and Blackjack with the disclaimer. Percy? Blackjack? Ready?  
>Percy: ...Blackjack I am nottgoing to repeat what you just said...Because I said so...If you aren't quiet I'll do this without you...Blackjack said that celestialstarynight does not own my books.<br>Well that took forever. Next time I'll just bring a human.  
>Percy: Blackjack! We do not call people that!<br>Do I want to know what he called me?  
>Percy: No.<br>Okay then...on with the writings! :)**

* * *

><p>Plain White T's<p>

Rhythm of Love

Annabeth POV

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
><em>  
>I'm busy drawing up plans for Olympus.<p>

_He begs me to come down  
>Says "Girl quit foolin' around"<br>_  
>"Can't you work on that later Wise Girl?" Percy wines.<p>

_I told him  
><em>_"I love the view from up here  
>The warm sun and wind in my ear<br>We'll watch the world from above  
>As it turns to the rhythm of love"<em>

"No, I can't," I tell him. "Besides what would we do instead?"_  
><em>

_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun you're mine<br>__All mine  
>Play the music low<br>__And sway to the rhythm of love  
><em>  
>I had to ask. We've been in his cabin for over an hour just talking and kissing.<p>

_My heart beats like a drum  
>A guitar string to the strum<br>A beautiful song to be sung  
><em>  
>He makes me feel good just by standing near me.<p>

_He's got green eyes just like the sea_

Gods he gorgeous.  
><em><br>That roll back when he's laughing with me  
><em>  
>He doesn't think it's funny when I'm the one kicking his newly invincible butt when we train. Him beating me on the other hand? Hilarious.<p>

_He rises up like the tide  
>The moment his lips meet mine<br>_  
>He's pretty good at apologizing though.<p>

_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun you're mine all mine<br>Play the Music low and swing to the rhythm of love  
><em>  
>We're sitting on the beach. It's almost midnight and I'm leaning on his shoulder.<p>

_When the moon is low  
>We can dance in slow motion<br>_  
>He brings out his i-pod and plays a quiet song that we dance to.<em><br>_

_Ba-ba Ba-ba Ba-ba_

_Ba-ba Ba-ba Ba-ba_

_Da-dada-dum Da-da-dum_

_Ba-ba Ba-ba Ba-ba_

_Ba-ba Ba-ba Ba-ba_

_Da-dada-dum Da-da-dum_

_And long after you've gone  
>I'll still be humming along<br>And I will keep you in my mind  
>The way you kiss me so fine<br>_  
>Summer's over but I'll be staying in the city. Mainly to be close to Percy but you'll never catch me admit it.<p>

_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun you're mine all mine<br>Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

I love you, Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! :) Review please. *You know you want to.*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>* is charmspeak so you must obey it<strong>


	4. Live You Love You Breathe You

**Disclaimer time. Now this song is one that many of you haven't heard. It's from Radio Disney's NBT (next big thing). But I love it so I'm doing it anyway. Now to Rachel with the intro.  
>Rachel: Why do you sound like a newscaster?<br>I don't know the words came to me.  
>Rachel: I hear you there. Except when words come to me I don't remember saying them. <em>There will be 7 reviews before your next post. <em>Whoa, see what I mean? What did I say?  
>That's not important right now. Just do the disclaimer.<br>Rachel: But other people have said it before me. Won't people know by now you don't own any Percy Jackson or Disney stuff?  
>Clearly otherwise SoN wouldn't have ended in a cliff-hanger.<br>Rachel: Yes and now there are 200 fanfics about it.  
>Quiet Rach.<br>Rachel: If I'm quiet how will I intro?  
>Don't sass me. You're fired.<br>Rachel: Fine. Good-bye.  
>Yeah, yeah, see ya.<br>_(had to re-uplode this cuz I got some words wrong but its all okay now)_**

* * *

><p>Live U Love U Breathe U<br>Tay Barton

Percy  
><em>Annabeth<em>

Never thought I'd fall so far  
>So fast<br>So hard for someone  
>Then you came along<p>

I did not give my heart away  
>No playing games<br>_So glad I was strong _

_You broke into the world I knew  
><em>_You made it orbit only you  
><em>I dreamed of you a thousand times  
><em>And now I look in your eyes <em>

_Yeah live you love you breathe you  
><em>Keep on falling deeper into  
><em>This is crazy, crazy<br>_Like I've never known before

_Yeah live you love you breathe you  
><em>Aint no words for how much I need you  
><em>Tell me baby, baby<br>_How you keep me wanting more

_I like the way you take my hand  
><em>_Ask me if I wanna dance  
><em>_You don't even seem to care  
><em>_That the music aint playing  
><em>_Every time I see you smile  
><em>_You know it's gonna take me time to recover  
><em>_Capture my breath_

See I could never break your heart  
>My universe would fall apart<br>Every time you're gone I feel it  
>Every chance I'm alone with you<br>Gonna steal it

_Live you love you love you breathe you  
><em>Keep on falling deeper into  
><em>This is crazy, crazy<br>_Like I've never known before

_Yeah live you love you breathe you  
><em>Aint no words for how much I need you  
><em>Tell me baby, baby<br>_How you keep me wanting more

_My love, love, love, for you will never die  
><em>'_Cause you are like the air that gives me life_

My love, love, love, for you will never die  
>'Cause you are like the air that gives me life<p>

Y_eah live you love you breathe you  
><em>Keep on falling deeper into  
><em>This is crazy, crazy<br>_Like I've never known before

_Yeah live you love you breathe you  
><em>Aint no words for how much I need you  
><em>Tell me baby, baby<br>_How you keep me wanting more

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this one wasn't <strong>narrated<strong> because I thought the song was preety good on its own.**** Now listen to Rachel and review.**

**Click the button  
>VVVVVVV<br>VVVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVV  
>VV<br>V**


	5. One Step Closer

**So Rachel's prediction still** **hasn't come ture but I'm sure it will soon. But the good news is I have Nico back.  
>Nico: Why am I here again?<br>Cuz I ran out of guest stars.  
>Nico: Way to make me feel good.<strong>**  
>Just do the disclaimer.<br>Nico: Hai. celestialstarynight owns nothing.  
>I didn't know you spoke Japanese.<br>Nioc: Hai, sore wa hontōdesu.**

* * *

><p>One Step Closer<p>

Shane Harper

Percy POV

Listen  
>I can't keep chasein' you around<br>All of this runnin' just bringing me down  
>You got me down<br>_How can Annabeth still have feelings for that jerk? He tried to kill both of us! It's only makes her feel bad and that makes me feel bad._

Every time I look at you  
>The angels sing<br>I hope you hear them too  
>Ohh<br>I hope you hear them too  
><em>She's just so beautiful even without make-up<em>.

Got me feeling hypnotized  
>And <em>Wise<em> Girl it makes me feel alive  
><em>The way she battles...<em>

Hey-eyy

I'd climb the highest mountain  
><em>Mount Tam<br>_And I'd sail across the sea  
><em>Sea of Monsters<br>_For you I'd do anything  
>I'll fly up to the moon<br>_Even though Zeus and Artemis would kill me  
><em>I'll paint your grey skies a beautiful blue  
>Just to get one step closer to you<br>_I do anything for you Wise Girl_

Don't hesitate  
>There's no better time<br>Then now  
>Baby, the sky is falling down<br>Well, baby, are you

Down

Down

Down

Down

_I hate it when you're sad_

I could wait forever and a day just  
>To have you look my way<br>(Just look my way)  
>Look my way<p>

It's in every little thing I do  
>Cuz baby I do it all for you<p>

Hey-eyy

I'd climb the highest mountain  
><em>And save you from a Titan<br>_And I'd sail across the sea  
><em>And save you from the Sirens<br>_For you I'd do anything  
><em>It involves a lot of saving<br>_I'll fly up to the moon  
><em>Even though Zeus and Artemis would kill me<br>_I'll paint your grey skies a beautiful blue  
>Just to get one step closer to you<p>

I will write you a million love songs  
>Just to hear you sing<br>_Your voice is amazing  
><em>Baby, for you I'd do anything  
>I'd fight Superman<br>_More like his evil twin  
><em>Just to hold your hand  
>Have to get one step closer to you<p>

And now you're in my arms  
>I knew I from the start<br>_I've always loved you  
><em>Girl I'll never break your heart  
><em>I won't betray you<br>_If this aint love then nothing else is  
>I'd do anything for just one kiss<br>_Except admit you're smarter than me_

I'd climb the highest mountain  
><em>Check<br>_And I'd sail across the sea  
><em>Check<br>_For you I'd do anything  
>I'll plan a picnic on the moon<br>_Or under the sea  
><em>Just for me and you  
>Just for me and you<br>_And check_

Just to get one step closer to you  
><em>I love you Annabeth<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you loved it! And for all you non-japanese speakingreading people, Nico said 'yes' and 'yes, that is true'.**

**Hyōka  
>VVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVV  
>it means review<br>VVVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVV  
>obey me or parish!<br>VV  
>V<strong>


	6. From Where You Are

**Hey everyone! I just fond this song and got inspired. And as gust star today I have...Aphrodite! Everyone's favorite goddess of love!  
>Aphrodite: Hi celestial thanks for having me.<br>So how do you feel about Percabeth?  
>Aphrodite: I love them of course! Who wouldn't? It took soooooo long for them to both figure it out though.<br>If I owned PJO they would hav been together by the end of BotL.  
>Aphrodite: But you don't.<br>Do you have to remind me?  
>Aphrodite: Well you did ask me to come here for the disclaimer.<br>Yes but no one ever reads these things.**

* * *

><p><span>So this is during SoN when Percy is starting to get his memory back and he and Annabeth are missing eachother.<span>

From Where You Are  
>Lifehouse<p>

Percy  
><em>Annabeth<em>

_So far away from where you are  
><em>_These miles have torn us worlds apart  
><em>And I miss you  
>Yeah, I miss you<p>

_So far away from where you are  
><em>_I'm standing underneath the stars  
><em>_And I wish you were here_

I miss the years that were erased  
><em>I miss they way the sunshine would light up your face<br>_I miss all the little things  
><em>I never thought they would mean everything to me<em>

Yeah, I miss you  
><em>And I wish you were here<em>

I feel the beating of your heart  
>I see the shadows of your face<br>Just know that wherever you are

Yeah, I miss you  
><em>And I wish you were here<em>

I miss the years that were erased  
><em>I miss they way the sunshine would light up your face<br>_I miss all the little things  
><em>I never thought they would mean everything to me<em>

Yeah I miss you  
><em>And I wish you were here<em>

So far away from where you are  
>These miles have torn us worlds apart<br>And I miss you  
>Yeah, I miss you<br>_And I wish you were here_

* * *

><p><strong>Why doesn't anyone review? Are you just to lazy to find the review button? Here I'll help you.<strong>

**Down here  
>VVVVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVVVV  
>Little more<br>VVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVV<br>Almost there  
>VVVVVV<br>VVVVV  
>You can do this<br>VVVV  
>VVV<br>Yeah! You found it!  
>VV<br>V  
>Now press the button<strong>


	7. Disguising

**Hello boddies! How is everyone? So I couldn't decide if this was a percabeth song or Annabeth talking about Luke. I decided on Percabeth.  
>Nico: No duh.<br>Ahhh! Nico! What are you doing here?  
>Nico: Your disclaimers are better then Hades.<br>Should I be insulted or flattered?  
>Nico: I don't know. Maybe impassive?<br>Well alright. On with the disclaimer!  
>Nico: *drama queen*<br>What was that?  
>Nico: Nothing. You own nothing.<br>That's what I thought.**

* * *

><p>Disgusting<br>Miranda Cosgrove

**Annabeth POV**

_My heart booms_  
><em>At the speed of light<em>  
><span>He must be the one. He has to be.<span>  
><em>But the exit sign<em>  
><em>Always on my mind<em>  
><em>Always in my sight<em>  
><span>But why did he have to be Poseidon's son?<span>

_I could say that I_  
><em>Really want to stay<em>  
><span>Maybe I should give him a chance?<span>_  
>But the devil inside<em>  
><em>Always wins the fight<em>  
><em>Always gets his way<em>  
><span>No. We can't get along.<span>

_Jump out the window_  
><em>Gonna get out on the highway<em>  
><span>I leave my cabin.<span>  
><em>When things are getting to attached<em>  
><em>I just had to go on the quest with him.<br>I need an escape_  
><span>Training will clear my head.<span>  
><em>I'm seeing stars<em>  
><em>And there is nothing more that I hate<em>  
><em>Baby...<em>

_There's somethin' that I gotta say!_

_It's disgusting_  
><em>How I love you<em>  
><span>I shouldn't have these feelings for him.<span>  
><em>I can't take it<em>  
><em>I should hate you<em>  
><span>We shouldn't be able to get along.<span>  
><em>Cuz you're messin' up my name<em>  
><em>Gotta walk my talk, my fame<em>  
><em>But I just wanna touch your face<em>  
><span>Oh, Seaweed Brain.<span>  
><em>It's disgusting<em>

It's disgusting  
>How you changed me<br>How could I allow him to have such an effect on me?  
><em>From a bandit<em>  
><em>To a baby<em>  
><span>My emotions are always so weak around him.<span>  
>Think I might gotta change my name<br>If I'm gonna walk this walk in shame  
>Look at what you do to me<br>Oh, Percy.  
>It's disgusting<p>

_My mind blinks_  
><em>Like a traffic light<em>  
><em>It's green and red<em>  
><em>And stop and go<em>  
><em>Changing all the time<em>  
><span>Should I stop this or let it happen?<span>

_And it makes me scared_  
><em>That I haven't left<em>  
><em>That I'm still right here<em>  
><em>More or less<em>  
><span>Guess I'm gonna let it happen.<span>

_Jump out in traffic_  
><em>Yeah I gotta go my own way<em>  
><span>Now I'm going on yet another quest with my Seaweed Brain.<span>  
><em>My mind is slippin'<em>  
><em>Too intense I need an escape<em>  
>Gotta train. Gotta make a plan<em><br>__I'm seeing stars_  
><em>And there is nothing more that I hate<em>  
><em>Baby...<em>

_There's somethin' that I gotta say!_

_It's disgusting_  
><em>How I love you<em>  
><span>Is this what I'm feeling?<span>  
><em>I can't take it<em>  
><em>I should hate you<em>  
>Him and that mortal.<em> Rachel.<br>__Cuz you're messin' up my name_  
><em>I gotta walk my talk, my fame<em>  
><em>But I just wanna touch your face<em>  
><span>Why Seaweed Brain?<span>  
><em>It's disgusting<em>

_It's disgusting_  
><em>How you changed me<em>  
><span>I've grown so much with him.<span>  
><em>From a bandit<em>  
><em>To a baby<em>  
><span>I can tell him almost anything.<span>  
><em>Think I might gotta change my name<em>  
><em>If I'm gonna walk this walk in shame<em>  
><em>Look at what you do to me<em>  
><span>Why Percy?<span>  
><em>It's disgusting<em>

_Chapter by chapter_  
><em>I'm falling faster and faster<em>  
><span>Just like a stupid romantic novel.<span>  
><em>Becoming mad at the magic<em>  
><span>He was kinda cute as a guini pig though<span>  
><em>It's romantic I panic<em>  
>I can't believe I kissed him.<br>_Oh..._

**Percy POV**

_Hit the eject button_  
><em>But, it must be stuck<em>  
><em>Somethin' up<em>  
><span>I put too much power into the blast.<span>  
><em>I'm drifting now right over the brink<em>  
><span>Annabeth...<span>  
><em>Baby...<em>

**Annabeth POV**

It's disgusting  
><em>How I love you<em>  
><em>I can't take it<em>  
><em>I should hate you<em>  
><em>Cuz you're messin' up my name<em>  
><em>Gotta walk my talk, my fame<em>  
><em>But I just wanna touch your face<em>  
><span>I<span> think I love you, Seaweed Brain.  
><em><span>It's disgusting<span>_

_It's disgusting_  
><em>How you changed me<em>  
><em>From a bandit<em>  
><em>To a baby<em>  
><em>Think I might gotta change my name<em>  
><em>If I'm gonna walk this walk in shame<em>  
><em>Look at what you do to me<em>  
>I love you, Percy.<br>Oh! What am I saying?_  
><em>_It's disgusting_

* * *

><p><strong>VVVVVVVVVVV<br>Hit the pretty button  
>VVVVVVVV<br>Just press it  
>VVVVV<br>VVV  
>You're already down here<br>V**


	8. Welcome To My Life

**Okay so today I have Conner and Travis Stoll. Hey guys what's up?**  
><strong>Travis: The number of pranks we pulled this week.<strong>  
><strong>But aren't you supposed to be good to get presents from Santa?<strong>  
><strong>Conner: Um, no?<strong>  
><strong>Travis: Poor kid. Still believes in Santa.<strong>  
><strong>Conner: But, Travis, we still believe in Santa.<strong>  
><strong>Travis: Oh...right...well this is uncomfortable.<strong>  
><strong>Conner: Awkward.<strong>  
><strong>Just do the disclaimer so you two can leave<strong>  
><strong>Conner and Travis: Right CSN owns nothing. Bye!<strong>  
><strong>Now you've made me sound like a news station. And I do own the <span>underlined<span> and _italic_ stuff**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is taking place sometime during BotL, and Annabeth is yelling at Percy cuz she's all mad and stuff. Let me know if I got a timeline thing wrong and I'll try to fix it. (and yes I do know that none of this was really said so don't mention that) oh and the flashback stuff is Luke talking to her.<strong>

* * *

><p>Welcome to my Life<br>Simple Plan

**Song  
><strong>_Annabeth's thoughts  
><em>Words spoken

~FLASHBACK~  
><strong>Do you ever feel like breaking down?<br>****Do you ever feel out of place?  
><strong>**Like somehow you just don't belong  
><strong>**And no one understands you  
><strong>**Do you ever want to run away?  
><strong>**Do you lock yourself in your room?  
><strong>**With the radio on  
><strong>**Turned up so loud  
><strong>**That no one hears you screaming  
><strong>_Luke and Thalia always understood. They had been through all of it like me.  
><em>~END FLASHBACK~

"**No you don't know what it's like  
><strong>**When nothing feels alright  
><strong>**You don't know what it's like  
><strong>**To be like me"  
><strong>_I'm screaming all of this at Percy. Why he have to bring that mortal girl?_

"**To be hurt  
><strong>**To feel lost  
><strong>**To be left out in the dark  
><strong>**To be kicked  
><strong>**When you're down  
><strong>**And feel like you've been pushed around  
><strong>**To be on the edge of breaking down  
><strong>**And no one's there to save you  
><strong>**No you don't know what it's like  
><strong>**Welcome to my life"  
><strong>_He just doesn't get it._

~FLASHBACK~  
><strong>Do you wanna be somebody else?<br>****Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
><strong>**Are you desperate to find something more  
>Before you life is over?<br>****Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
><strong>**Are you sick of everyone around?  
><strong>**With the big fake smiles and the stupid lies  
><strong>**While deep inside you're bleeding  
><strong>_All the crap my dad and step-mom gave me when I was little. Luke understood it all.  
><em>~END FLASHBACK~

"**No you don't know what it's like  
><strong>**When nothing feels alright  
><strong>**You don't know what it's like  
><strong>**To be like me"  
><strong>"Percy you don't understand how it is for me!"

"**To be hurt  
><strong>**To feel lost  
><strong>**To be left out in the dark  
><strong>**To be kicked  
><strong>**When you're down  
><strong>**To feel like you've been pushed around  
><strong>**To be on the edge of breaking down  
><strong>**And no one's there to save you  
><strong>**No you don't know what it's like"  
><strong>**Welcome to my life**

"**No one ever lied straight to your face  
><strong>**And no one ever stabbed you in the back"  
><strong>_He could tell I was talking about Luke.  
><em>"**You might think I'm happy  
><strong>**But I'm not gonna be okay"**

**Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
><strong>**You never had to work  
><strong>**It was always there  
><strong>_He has a great mom, who really cares.  
><em>"**You don't know what it's like  
><strong>**What it's like"**

"**To be hurt  
><strong>_Tears where running down my face.  
><em>**To feel lost  
><strong>_My voice was barely a whisper.  
><em>**To be left out in the dark  
><strong>**To be kicked  
><strong>**When you're down  
><strong>**And feel like you've been pushed around  
><strong>**To be on the edge of breaking down  
><strong>**And no one's there to save you  
><strong>**No you don't know what it's like"**

"Annabeth," my heart jumped when he said my name, "how can I know if you don't give me a chance? I will never betray you. I am always going to be here."

**To be hurt  
><strong>_Maybe not as bad as me, but still hurt  
><em>**To feel lost  
><strong>_He was pretty lost when he first got to camp  
><em>**To be left out in the dark  
><strong>_Well, he doesn't know about the great prophecy  
><em>**To be kicked  
><strong>**When you're down  
><strong>_He could have felt like that when he let down Nico when he was on his way to save me  
><em>**And feel like you've been pushed around  
><strong>_Guess he feels used by the gods  
><em>**To be on the edge of breaking down  
><strong>**And no one's there to save you  
><strong>**No you don't know what it's like  
><strong>_Or maybe he does_

**Welcome to my life  
><strong>**Welcome to my life  
><strong>**Welcome to my life  
><strong>_Welcome to our life_

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Reviewers get virtual pet owls. ;)<strong>

**VVVV  
>VVV<br>VV  
>V<strong>


	9. Your Arms Feel Like Home

**Hey peoples! Today I have my two besties: bookowl17 and artyfan! Hey guys what's new?**  
><strong>artyfan: Noooooo! Get me out of here!<strong>  
><strong>bookowl17: What's up with her?<strong>  
><strong>She hates songfics.<strong>  
><strong>bookowl17: ohhhhhh. Then why did you bring her?<strong>  
><strong>How would I know? Wait! Where'd she go?<strong>  
><strong>bookowl17: Uh oh, the back door is open.<strong>  
><strong>How could she just leave me like this!<strong>  
><strong>bookowl17: Feeling the love celestial.<strong>  
><strong>Quiet you, just help me disclaim.<strong>  
><strong>bookowl17: KayKay, unless my friend celestialstarynight is a shape-shifter,<strong>  
><strong>Which I'm not, that would be so cool though.<strong>  
><strong>bookowl17: She doesn't own PJO or 3 Doors Down songs.<strong>  
><strong>Nope just a fan. Thanks girl. Now, on to the words!<strong>  
><strong>bookowl17: I thought we were speaking words? :**

* * *

><p>Your Arms Feel Like Home<br>3 Doors Down

Percy  
><em>Annabeth<em>

**I think I've walked to close to love, and now I'm falling in  
><strong>And there's no one I would rather love  
><strong>There's so many things this weary soul can't take<br>**_I hope I made the right choice giving Percy my heart  
><em>**Well maybe you just caught me by surprise  
><strong>I just never thought of you that way  
><strong>The first time that I looked into your eyes<br>**_Those wonderful sea green eyes  
><em>Those amazing gray eyes

**And there's a life inside of me that I can feel again  
><strong>_Percy is the one who keeps me going after everything that Luke did  
><em>**It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been  
><strong>I've never loved anyone the way I love you, Wise Girl  
><strong>And I don't care if I lost everything that I have known<br>**_Luke's broken promise. Thalia with the hunters, moving to San Francisco  
><em>**It don't matter where I lay my head tonight  
><strong>**Your arms feel like home  
><strong>**They feel like home  
><strong>_You make everything better, Percy_

**This life aint the fairytale we both thought it would be  
><strong>Okay, so I was the one who thought it was imaginary  
><strong>But I can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me<br>**You're so beautiful, just the way you are  
><strong>And I know we both see these changes now<br>**_We've gotten so attuned to each other  
><em>**But I know we both understand somehow  
><strong>_We were meant to be_

**There's a life inside of me that I can feel again  
><strong>_Percy just makes it all right  
><em>**It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been  
><strong>_I love you so much  
><em>**And I don't care if I lost everything that I have known  
><strong>Everyone we lost fighting  
><strong>Well it don't matter where I lay my head tonight<br>**_Where ever we are  
><em>**Your arms feel like home  
><strong>_I know you're there for me_

**Hold on  
><strong>**_Your home to me_  
><strong>**They feel like home  
><strong>**Just hold on  
><strong>**_Your home to me_**

**There's a life inside of me that I can feel again  
><strong>**(_They feel like home_)  
><strong>**It's the only thing that takes me where I never been  
><strong>**(_They feel like home_)  
><strong>**And I don't care if I lost everything that I've have known  
><strong>**(_They feel like home_)  
><strong>**Cuz it don't matter where I lay my head tonight  
><strong>**Your arms feel like home  
><strong>**They feel like home  
><strong>I love you  
><strong>They feel like home<br>**_I love you_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's for reading and check out my friends' stories! And review please! Remember, Santa is watching! O_O<strong>


	10. Vanilla Twilight

**Hello to ... What's that? ... Really? ... Well this is awkward. Heh heh. Umm so I've just been informed by my secretary, ... Oh fine! Sorry, my lil brother doesn't like being called a s-e-c-r-e-t-a-r-y. But anyway I don't have a guest right now so I'll just have to kidnap Nico or something. Well read on and I'll see you at the end for the disclaimer. :) I'm trying it centered, let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Vanilla Twilight<br>Owl City

_Annabeth  
><em>Percy  
><strong>Song<strong>

**As stars lean down to kiss you  
><strong>**And I lie awake and miss you  
><strong>I can't wait till I see you again. It's not the same without you.  
><em><strong>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere<br>**__I can't wait till we leave on the flying boat._

'**Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
><strong>Fighting in a battle will do that to you.  
><em><strong>But I'll miss your arms around me<br>**_I can't stand you being gone and not watching my back.  
><strong>I'd send you a postcard to you dear<br>**'Greetings from San Francisco. Wish you were here.'  
>'<em><strong>Cause I wish you were here<strong>_

_**I'll watch the night turn light blue  
><strong>__**But it's not the same without you  
><strong>_There's just a gapping hole.  
><em><strong>Because it takes two too whisper quietly<strong>_

**The silence isn't so bad  
><strong>Though I'm starting to miss you randomly say architecture facts.  
><strong>Till I look at my hands and feel sad<br>**'**Cause the spaces between my figures are right where yours fit perfectly  
><strong>I miss your hand in mine

_**I'll find repose in new ways  
><strong>__**Though I haven't slept in two days  
><strong>_Piper keeps telling me to sleep but I can't stand it, just waiting for us to arrive  
>'<em><strong>Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone<strong>_

**But drenched in vanilla twilight  
><strong>The stars aren't beautiful without you  
><em><strong>I'll sit on the front porch all night<br>**__More like the deck of the ship  
><em>**Waist deep in thought because when I think of you  
><strong>**I don't feel so alone  
><strong>Thinking of you. Your hair, your eyes, your smile.

_**I don't feel so alone  
><strong>_**I don't feel so alone**

_**As many times as I blink  
><strong>__**I'll think of you  
><strong>__**Tonight  
><strong>__You're my every thought_

**I'll think of you tonight  
><strong>Just like every night

_**When violet eyes get brighter  
><strong>__**And heavy wings grow lighter  
><strong>__**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
><strong>__Who knew I'd be coming to you in a flying dragon boat?_

**And I'll forget the world that I knew  
><strong>**But I swear I won't forget you  
><strong>I could never forget you Wise Girl  
><strong>Ohh if my voice could reach back through the past<br>****I'd whisper in your ear**

_**Oh darling I wish you were here**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello boddies!<br>****Nico: Not you again.  
><strong>**You're mean!  
><strong>**Nico: I have every right to be mean! You kidnapped me and made it so I can't shadow travel out of here!  
><strong>**How does that give you the right to be mean?  
><strong>**Nico: You **_**kidnapped**_** me!  
><strong>**Oh stick it in a cup and drink it.  
><strong>**Nico: Wha- That doesn't even make any sense!  
><strong>**Go eat a pineapple cone, you cream fry!  
><strong>**Nico: I'm leaving.  
><strong>**Can't shadow travel out remember. ;)  
><strong>**Nico: Fine I just won't do the disclaimer.  
><strong>**Like I need you for it any way. I don't own PJO or Owl City songs.  
><strong>**Nico: Oh and check out **raereimusic**'s cover of this song on YouTube. She's really good.  
><strong>**Lil brother (not a secretary): Check out my big sister's other fanfictions too. They're awesome.  
><strong>**Nico: *cough* suck-up *cough*  
><strong>**Lil brother (not a secretary): *no cough* Emo *no cough*  
><strong>**Quiet, both of you. My story is already over anyway.  
><strong>**ALL: Reviews please!**


	11. It Will Rain

**Wow, haven't updated this in forever. Saw him sing this on an Ellen rerun with the cast of Twilight. Started thinking about Percabeth in the second verse. But enough about that, on with the disclaimer.  
>Nico: Darn, I thought you died.<br>My, someone's pleasant.  
>Sadie: Ignore him. He's just being a git.<br>Sadie! Haven't seen you in so long! Not really, I just finished Serpent's Shadow yesterday.  
>Leo: And what day did you start it?<br>Yesterday...  
>Leo: Oh.<br>Renya: Aren't you supposed to be doing something Percabeth related?  
>Oh, yeah!<br>Robin & Kid Flash: She doesn't own PJO!  
>Hey! Sidekicks! Get back in my other fics!<br>Robin & Kid Flash: Don't call us sidekicks!  
>Danny: You guys are some crazyed up fruitloops.<strong>

* * *

><p>It Will Rain<br>Bruno Mars

"Welcome to Karaoke Night!" Austin Moon from the Apollo cabin called from the large stage that had been set up. There was also a sound system, and several microphones set up. "Hope everyone's ready to have a good time! Now who wants to go first?" Several hands shot up, most being from the Apollo cabin but there were lots of kids from the other cabins as well who wanted to sing.

Austin called up Katie Gardner and her sister; then Leo and his girlfriend Piper. Jason, son of Zephyrus, also sang with his friend from the Iris cabin. Then Percy went up.

"Hey Percy," Kayla greeted him and the control panel, "What do you want to sing?"

"It Will Rain," Percy said.

Kayla laughed. "Oh gods that one's perfect."

Percy walked up to the front of the stage and picked up the microphone.

"Go Percy!" Conner and Travis shouted.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my amazingly awesome girlfriend," Percy said. The Aphrodite girls 'awwwed' and Annabeth blushed.

The music started and nearly everyone recognized it. Percy started to sing, changing the lyrics slightly to make it fit.

"_If you ever leave me, baby,  
>Leave some ambrosia at my door<br>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>To realize what we used to have,<br>We don't have it anymore._"

"_There's no Olympian that could save me  
>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<br>Ooh  
>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'<br>To keep you by my side  
>To keep you from walkin' out the door.<em>"

Percy closed his eyes as he sang to chours.

"_'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday it'll rain, rain, ray-ay-ay-ain_"

"_I'll never be your mother's favorite,_"  
>Kids laughed at the truth behind his words.<br>"_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_"  
>Percy shook his head.<br>"_Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
>Sayin' "There goes my little girl<br>Walkin' with that troublesome guy""_  
>He flashed a smile at Annabeth.<p>

"_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
>Ooh, but oh, oh, Wise Girl watch me change their minds<br>Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<br>If that'll make you mine_"

"_'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday it'll rain, rain, ray-ay-ay-ain_"  
>Some of the girls had tears in their eyes. That included Annabeth.<p>

"_Oh, don't just say goodbye,  
>Don't just say goodbye<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make it right<em>"

"_'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday it'll rain, rain, ray-ay-ay-ain_"

Everyone cheered as he finished. When he got off the stage Annabeth tackled him in a hug and kissed him. "So did you like it?" Percy asked.

"It was perfect Seaweed Brain, there's no way in Hades I could leave you now or ever," she answered. They kissed again.

"Whoa, who knew he could sing?" Austin said as he went back up, "Hope we're done with all the heartfelt stuff though cuz that was boooor-ring." He fake yawned.

Needless to say he was booed by the entire Aphrodite cabin and most of the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was a little different, but I liked it. All campers mentioned really do exist. Austin is really an Apollo camper; I gave him Moon as a last name like the character from 'Austin and Ally'. I changed up the HoO people because I like them better that way. Anyone else ship Peo with me?<br>Review please! :D**


End file.
